Separation
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: #55 - 100 Theme Writing Challenge. Matau's been gone for a while. How is Vakama reacting? VakamaXMatau fluff. :3


**Woo hoo another 100 Writing Challenge fic!!! xD**

**Alrighty, well my most recent plot bunny helpers were:**

_**- Straight to Video by Mindless Self Indulgence**_

_**- Feeling this by Blink 182**_

_**-All the Small Things by Blink 182**_

**Hehehe, yay! Dude. There needs ta be more Vakama/Matau fics out there. T_T I know I'm not the only freak who likes this pairing. C'mon guys. Work with me here. -_-**

-----

Vakama was pacing in his hut in Ta-metru when there was a knock at his door. With a grumble, he opened the door hesitantly. A familiar black Toa stood outside.

"Hello Whenua." Vakama greeted him flatly. Whenua missed the tone and smiled. "Hey Vakama. I just had a few questions about Ta-Metru that I was hoping you could answer. It's for the archives. May I come in?" He asked, already pulling out a record board and writing utensil. Vakama shrugged and stepped aside, allowing the bigger Toa to enter.

Vakama prepared some tea and sat down in the central room with Whenua. He settled on the couch opposite of the chair Whenua occupied. He waited quietly as Whenua got his things organized.

"Okay! Ready?" Whenua asked with another smile. Vakama nodded. "Okay. I need to know a little about the occupations of the Ta-Matoran these days. Has it changed in past years?" Vakama looked out the window at his fiery home. "The people of Ta-Metru are mask-makers. We always have been, and we always will be. I myself crafted the Mask of Time not too long ago."

Whenua was nodding as he wrote. "I see. You used that to defeat the Makuta, correct?"

"Yes."

Whenua finally caught onto Vakama's attitude, and looked up from his record board. Vakama was still staring out the window, a blank vacant look on his face. "Vakama." Whenua said, trying to snap him out of it. Seeing that Vakama wasn't responding, Whenua gently reached out and touched his arm, causing the former mask-maker to start slightly. "Is something bothering you?" Whenua asked.

Vakama turned slowly, finally meeting Whenua's concerned gaze. "What do you mean?" He asked. His voice sounded distant and fake, like he wasn't quite all there. Whenua raised an eyeridge and said nothing. Vakama just kept his empty eyes staring at Whenua. Dead gold eyes met bright blue eyes. Vakama tried to hold the stare, but he knew he couldn't lie to his older brother, and he cracked.

His gaze dropped to the floor and he heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm worried…" Vakama finally spoke. Whenua put his board down and moved to join Vakama on the couch. "'Bout what?" He asked gently. Vakama once again looked out the window and watched the busy Matoran at work. "Matau's been gone on his mission so long. No word has come from him since 2 weeks ago."

A slight frown had formed itself on Vakama's face. A chuckle rumbled through Whenua's chest. "You're worried about Matau? Really? That guy may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knows how to take care of himself. You've got yourself worked up for nothing." He pushed the Fire-Toa gently. Vakama cracked a smile.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Whenua. I shouldn't worry too much. I just wish I knew if he was alright or not." He said with a shrug. Whenua nodded in agreement. He moved back to the chair and continued questioning Vakama. After the question and answer session was over, Whenua left, leaving Vakama to think some more.

Hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks, and still no word from Matau. All of the Toa and Le-Matoran were getting extremely worried. "I'm going to look for him." Vakama declared one night during a Toa meeting. The rest of the Toa stared at him in disbelief. Nokama gave Vakama a concerned look before speaking. "You wish to look for Matau? Vakama, he can take care of--"

All of the Toa jumped when Vakama exploded. "Take care of himself, I KNOW!!! I'm tired of hearing it! Matau is a strong Toa, but being absent for a month or more is strange, even for him." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Nuju stood up after a period of silence. "Vakama, may I speak with you outside for a moment? Now?"

It sounded more like a statement than a question, so Vakama made no objection. He stood to his feet and followed Nuju outside of the meeting hut. Nuju leaned against the wall of the hut and crossed his arms. He surveyed his leader before speaking gently. "What's bothering you, Vakama? I've never seen you so agitated."

Vakama dug his toe into the dirt in front of him, and didn't meet Nuju's eyes. Nuju caught the distressed look on Vakama's face and frowned slightly. "You don't want to tell me." A deep sigh left the red Toa. He turned his eyes to the horizon where the sun was setting. It reflected orange in his gold orbs.

When Vakama finally spoke, his voice was quiet and airy, almost relaxed. "Do you remember… when we saved the Matoran from Roodaka and the Visorak." Nuju made a sound of agreement. "That was when we became Toa Hordika. That was also the darkest time of my life." He finally turned to Nuju with a sad smile playing on his red features.

"I felt like everyone had given up on me. I felt like I didn't need anyone. But Matau…" The smile widened ever so slightly. "Matau didn't give up on me. He came after me and, even when I attacked and harmed him, he continued to argue. He did everything he possibly could…" He stopped suddenly and looked away again, but not before Nuju saw the tears shining on his mask.

"And it worked!" Both Toa whirled around to see Matau walking towards them. Nuju could do nothing but smile at the green Air-Toa. Vakama looked like a statue that should be at the center of Ta-Metru. His mouth hung slightly open and he was frozen mid-step. "I'm glad I caught-heard that."

He continued to approach Nuju and Vakama with a huge grin on his face. Vakama finally snapped out of his shocked stage. In the now-dark evening, Vakama's entire being radiated red light and heat. "Where the hell have you been?!" Vakama exploded. Nuju flinched a little, but Matau's reaction was nothing but the simple raise of an eyeridge, a ghost of a smile still visible on his face.

Vakama continued to tell, arms subconsciously pinned to his sides. "5 weeks Matau! 5 weeks since we last heard word from you! Do you mind explaining that?! Hmm? Because we were all worried sick! I was contemplating going to look for you!" The other Toa had, by this time, come outside to greet Matau, but had stopped short and stayed silent at the sight of the malevolent Toa of Fire lecturing him.

"We had to tell the Le-Matoran the other day that we had no idea where you were when they asked! How does that make you feel?! They think you've abandoned them!" Matau chuckled lightly, and what confused the other Toa, only angered Vakama more. "What's funny…" He hissed dangerously through clenched teeth. Matau smiled, and Nuju removed himself from the space between Matau and Vakama.

He really didn't want to be caught in any cross-fire. "I just have a feeling-thought that the Matoran aren't the only ones who apparently thought I had abandoned-left them." He said vaguely, that mischievous smile still on his face. Vakama's anger was slowly diminishing as he looked away from Matau, suddenly interested in something on the ground. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

This seemed like an A-B conversation, so the other Toa quietly disappeared back into the meeting hut. Matau stood with his arms crossed, watching Vakama continue to inspect the ground. The period of silence stretched on until Matau finally spoke. "You think I abandoned you?" He asked, moderately confused. Vakama finally looked at Matau and shook his head. "No." He began quietly. "I said the Matoran--"

"I know what you said, and I know what you meant." Vakama furrowed his brow before looking away once more. Matau hoped he could keep his confidence up in the presence of his dominant leader. He was lucky he got this far without cracking. He took a cautious step towards Vakama. He stopped momentarily when Vakama's gold eyes flicked to him and flashed.

They almost looked green for a second, but Matau dismissed it as a simple mind-trick. He took another step, his heart thumping against his armor. Vakama kept his gaze fixed on Matau, and Matau felt his confidence slipping from him. The longer those gold eyes watched him, the more he wanted to melt into the fire-Toa's arms. He felt like he could no longer move as Vakama's broad frame turned and fully faced him.

The time Vakama took a step towards Matau, and Matau fought the need to reach out to him. Vakama's expression was cool and collected, completely different from the animalistic stare he had given Matau seconds ago. Matau couldn't place the emotions he was feeling in any one category.

"Vakama…" His voice came out trembling, and he mentally kicked himself. Vakama stopped no more than a foot from Matau. "Yes?" He asked, his voice quiet and soft. Matau felt an overwhelming aura, but he couldn't tell if it was just his imagination. He quickly put it out of his mind and tried again. "Vakama, I…"

He couldn't think with those gold eyes drilling into what seemed like his soul. The green Toa swallowed hard and started to speak again. "Vakama, I, uhm…" Vakama remained motionless. Matau snapped. "I'm sorry Vakama!" He all but threw himself into the red Toa's arms, and Vakama caught him out of reflex.

Matau held back a sob. He was so embarrassed. Vakama wasn't sure of what to think of the smaller Toa in his arms. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Matau's shoulders. "For what?" He asked softly. Matau still wouldn't look at him as he answered. "For disappearing. I should have let you guys know where I was."

He tried to pull away but found that Vakama had no intention of letting go. "You just stopped writing, so we, well I, assumed the worst." Vakama confessed. Matau finally got enough courage to look up and into the fire-Toa's eyes. Vakama's voice was soft as he continued, all the while staring into Matau's ruby eyes, which had small tears formed in the corners.

"I was very worried, which caused me to act out. I apologize. I didn't mean to be so angry. I just… well…" He trailed off. Matau swallowed hard again and lifted a shaky hand. Just as he reached for Vakama's mask, Vakama's hand shot up and gripped his wrist, preventing him from touching him.

He stared deeply into Matau's eyes, and Matau was certain he saw the green this time. A surprise noise left his mouth when Vakama grabbed his hip and pulled him closer. For a second, Matau dared not breathe. His eyes widened as Vakama leaned down and kissed him. After quickly recovering, Matau wrapped his other arm around Vakama's neck. He stood on his tip-toes and pressed into the kiss.

The two Toa finally split for a chance to breathe. Matau's face was split in a wide smile. "Separation Anxiety much?" He asked playfully. Vakama closed his eyes and put their foreheads together. Chuckling he replied "Perhaps." He kissed the smaller Toa again and smiled. "I'm glad you're home, Matau." Matau tackled him to the ground and kissed him deeply. "So am I!" He answered with a giggle.


End file.
